Better than Sledding
by LovelyLina94
Summary: [Oneshot] Jack wants to go sledding with Hiccup, but the viking is sick and can't go. What will Jack do with his afternoon now? Try to get some cuddles of course!


Hiccup felt awful. All morning he had had a terrible headache and couldn't stop coughing and blowing hisnose. His father, after making a him a bowl of hot soup, had sent him straight to bed for some much needed rest. Now, he was wrapped up in his bed with Toothless sleeping by his side. Just when he was starting to fall asleep, he heard a loud insistant tapping coming from the window.

Groaning in protest, he lifted his head and looked towards the window. There he saw Jack perched on his window sill, waving at him with a goofy grin on his face. Hiccup groaned again and covered his head with the blankets, only to hear Jack tap the glass louder than before, insisting that he be allowed into the room. It was moments like these that Jack acted more like some kind of annoying pet than a winter spirit.

After a few minutes, the young viking gave up and got out of bed, for he knew that Jack would carry on making noise until he got his way, and tried not to wake Toothless. As he approached the window, Jack quickened his tapping pace, telling Hiccup to hurry up.

''Don't you know better than to annoy people that are sleeping?'' Hiccup asked as he opened the window.

''Nope.'' Jack happily stated as he jumped into the room and closed the window behind him. Now that he was inside he was able to see Hiccup properly. ''Why is your nose all red? And your voice sounds weird.''

''I'm sick and need some rest, so I'm not going to be able to go sledding with you today.'' Hiccup said as he walked back to his bed and dove under the covers. ''So, if you're going to stick around you'd better be quiet.''

''Yes, sir!'' Jack saluted with a playful grin. He put his staff on Hiccup's desk and sat on the end of the bed with his legs crossed. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to dreamland. Once again, he was not able to thanks to mister attention seeker.

''Are we going sledding tomorrow then?''

Hiccup sighed loudly and kept his eyes shut, ''Jaaaaack, I'm trying to sleep.''

''Right. Sorry, sorry.'' Jack said, unfolding his legs. ''Quiet as a mouse.''

Hiccup didn't even bother to answer, already half asleep. His breathing soon slowed down as he fell into a deep slumber. Jack smiled to himself, he never realized how cute Hiccup looked while he was sleeping. As quietly as he could, he stood up and approached the other side of the bed. He was so focused in trying to not make any noise that he wasn't looking where he was stepping. His foot accidently pressed onto Toothless' tail, making him give a short, but loud, surprised roar and curled up in the other side of the room.

This, of course, awoke Hiccup, who only wanted a peaceful afternoon at home to get his strength back. He slowly sat up, and glared at Jack, knowing that he was responsable for his dragon's sudden outburst. He didn't say anything, he just raised his eyebrows at Jack, demanding an explanation.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' Jack rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the other boy, trying to look innocent. ''I was going to sneak into bed with you but I obviously wasn't looking where I was going and, well, you know... '' He gave a nervous chuckle.

''I'm not going to get any sleep with you around am I?'' Hiccup said, returning the smile. ''Come on.'' He lifted the covers, inviting Jack into the bed with him.

Jack answered him with another chuckle and crawled in next to the viking, giving him a kiss on the forehead as a thank you. They both lied down and Hiccup leaned into Jack's body. ''You do know that if you're this close to me you'll get sick too.''

''I can't get sick.''

''We'll see about that.'' Hiccup replied as he fell back to sleep in Jack's arms. The older teen smiled to himself. This certainly was better than going sledding.

* * *

**A/N**

Ugh. This one was really hard to write. I think I must have rewritten at least five times until I was happy with it.

The next fic I'm writing won't be as fluffy as these last ones. I'm sorry! D:

Thanks for reading!


End file.
